Une nouvelle chance ?
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Un désastre. La désolation la plus totale. Le pyromage n'avait pu rien faire contre cette rage inexplicable. Mais ... Si leur destin leur avait laissé une nouvelle chance ... ?


**Je vais simplement vous dire de mettre en fond "River of Tears" de BrunuhVille. Et d'apprécier ce que j'ai essayé d'écrire et retranscrire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent.**_

* * *

Tout n'était que désolation, feu et sang, partout. Parfois, une branche en flammes tombait d'un arbre noirci et s'écrasait lourdement au sol dans des craquements sinistres. La forêt était presque partie en fumée. Il ne restait pratiquement plus rien, sauf quatre corps allongés sur la terre calcinée.

Une respiration rauque se faisait entendre, venant d'un corps recouvert d'un tissu écarlate déchiré en de nombreux endroits. La peau de cet homme était pleine de cloques dues aux éclairs que le chevalier de la Lumière avait invoqués mais aussi à l'intense chaleur du sortilège qu'il avait utilisé. L'Enfer sur Terre. Bob haletait, couché sur le flanc, tenant d'une main tremblant un objet qui transperçait son estomac : l'épée de Théo, qui gisait tout près de lui. Le paladin le regardait avec ses yeux émeraude remplis d'une tristesse immense et d'une souffrance incommensurable.

Le chevalier n'était pas dans un meilleur état que le pyromage mourant : son armure dorée était totalement brisée, son bouclier, qu'il avait lâché, était cabossé et son être entier était recouvert de brûlures plus ou moins importantes. Mais ce qui allait le tuer, de façon évidente, était le bâton du mage, planté profondément dans son flanc droit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il … t'as pris … Bob … ?, articula l'Inquisiteur, du sang coulant sur son menton.

\- Pardonnez-moi … tous … Je ne voulais pas … Je ne voulais pas …, geignit le demi-démon, rampant doucement vers son ami, les larmes roulant sur ses joues blessées.

Il arriva jusqu'à lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo, qui glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas mourir … Pas comme ça. Pas en ayant trois morts sur la conscience. Parce que les autres allaient mourir aussi, vu les dégâts qu'ils avaient subis.

\- Au moins … Je t'emporte avec moi … Lennon…, le charia-t-il à moitié en continuant ses caresses de moins en moins régulières.

Bob ferma les yeux, la culpabilité pesant sur lui avec force. Même si les mots du chevalier sous-entendaient qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne s'était jamais autant haï de sa vie. Jamais. Tout ce qu'il envisageait avec horreur venait juste d'arriver, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Rien du tout. Foutu démon de merde, foutu fatigue, foute dispute stupide !, pensa-t-il férocement.

Le paladin avait orienté son regard vers le ciel obscurci par la fumée, percevant la respiration de plus en plus faible de son compagnon serré contre lui.

\- Hey, l'appela-t-il en le secouant faiblement, ne meure pas maintenant … pas encore …

Le pyromage lutta pour rester conscient encore un moment et posa avec légèreté sa main sur le torse brûlé du chevalier. Ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, mais les deux le savaient : ils avaient peur de périr seuls. Ils avaient besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre avant de sombrer définitivement.

Finalement, malgré une résistance acharnée, la Mort fut plus forte qu'eux et les deux hommes s'éteignirent lentement, se rassurant comme ils le pouvaient par leur contact.

Pendant tout ce temps, du côté de Shin et Grunlek, la situation n'était pas meilleure : le Nain avait percuté le tronc d'un arbre avec tellement de violence que son dos était brisé et, il supposait qu'il avait des blessures internes, vu le choc qu'il venait de subir. De temps en temps, pour ne pas s'étouffer, il devait cracher le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge, le faisant grimacer de douleur et de dégoût à cause du goût ferrailleux.

La tête sur la cuisse de l'ingénieur, l'archer tentait de garder son calme malgré la terreur que lui inspirait sa mort prochaine et irrévocable. En effet, Bob avait étonnement bien lancé l'un de ses poignards ouvragés et il l'avait reçu dans la jambe, ce qui avait tranché une artère très importante. Le mage avait continué avec une boule de feu qu'il n'avait pu éviter, le brûlant gravement. Le moindre geste le faisait souffrir le martyr.

Il sentait le sang s'écouler à flots de sa blessure, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et il paniquait de plus en plus tandis que ses forces s'amenuisaient.

\- G-Grun … J'ai … J'ai peur …, souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais, Shin … Je sais …, répondit l'artisan, la gorge serrée, … Moi aussi, j'ai peur … Mais … Tout va bien aller, d'accord … ? Je suis là, Shin … Je suis là…

\- Ne … Ne me laisse pas mourir … Je ne veux pas …, sanglota presque le demi-élémentaire.

\- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait …, lui demanda Grunlek en essuyant douloureusement les larmes du plus jeune de sa main non métallique, … ferme les yeux, d'accord ? Détends toi … Tout va bien aller, je te le promets …

Poussant un petit soupir tremblant, Shinddha lui fit confiance et obéit à son ami, qui réfléchit un petit instant avant d'entonner à voix basse et avec difficulté un chant venant de son peuple, pour accompagner tout doucement son trop jeune compagnon vers le repos éternel.

Une fois la chanson finie, il remarqua que la poitrine de l'archer ne se soulevait plus et un air apaisé ornait maintenant son visage figé à jamais.

Des pas furtifs se firent entendre derrière et, Eden apparut, haletante. Elle s'était absentée depuis quelques jours et venait juste de rentrer après avoir perçu le déferlement de magie de Bob.

Elle s'approcha du Nain en couinant tristement, les oreilles basses. Elle sentait bien que son sauveur allait mourir et elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle vint se blottir sur le flanc libre de Grunlek, qui posa son bras métallique sur sa tête en souriant tristement. Il dut évacuer le sang dans sa bouche, avant de pouvoir parler :

\- Désolé … Eden … De te laisser…

Elle lui lécha ses « doigts » en continuant à couiner, déchirant le cœur de l'ingénieur agonisant.

\- J'ai … J'ai été content … de t'avoir connue…, lâcha-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Pendant de nombreux jours, jusqu'à la mort du pauvre animal, on put entendre le chant déchirant et lancinant d'une louve pleurant la mort de sa meute. Elle avait tout perdu.

* * *

 _...Des siècles et des siècles plus tard..._

\- M'man, M'man, M'man !, cria un adorable bambin aux cheveux bruns bouclés, suivit par trois autres enfants tout aussi mignons : le plus grand était un brun clair aux yeux d'un vert saisissant, le plus svelte était un garçon aux cheveux presque noir au regard d'un bleu abyssal et le plus âgé était un presque adolescent au teint mât et aux iris noir charbon.

\- Allons, allons ! Calmez-vous, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda la mère du petit Lennon.

\- Théo, Shin', Mahyar et moi on a vu qu'il y a des nouveaux voisins qui s'installent et il y a un petit garçon ! On peut l'inviter pour jouer à un jeu de rôle avec nous ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Mais soyez polis !

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii !, crièrent-t-ils en sortant de la maison.

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'habitation et toquèrent à la porte. Ce fut un enfant qui ouvrit, accompagné d'un chien gris de gabarit moyen.

\- Bonjour …, dit-il timidement.

\- Salut ! Je suis Bob et voici Théo, Mahyar et Shin' ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- G-Grunlek …

\- Et ton chien ?, demanda le garçonnet aux yeux bleus, intimidé.

Le petit nouveau sourit et caressa l'animal.

\- Elle s'appelle Eden. Elle est très gentille.

\- En fait, commença Théo après un petit silence, on voulait t'inviter à jouer à un jeu de rôle avec nous, ça te dit ?

\- Un jeu de rôle ?!, redemanda, les yeux brillants, Grunlek.

\- Oui, affirma le jeune MJ, c'est un jeu que j'ai créé de toutes pièces, dans un monde médiéval fantasy, et il s'appelle Aventures …

* * *

 **A bientôt.  
**


End file.
